Talk:Ironbark
Unnamed topic #1 Perhaps it would be helpful to have the stats on the ironbark items here? I've added the stats into a short paragraph under 'additional info'. I suppose it would be better on a separate page, though. Ironbark Longbow: 'Wolf-killer' Ironbark Longbow (req. 28 dex) Damage: 8.40 Armor Penetration: 7.20 +4 dmg vs. Undead +8 dmg vs. Beasts Ironbark Armor: 'Varathorn's Armor' Silverite Medium Armor (req: 30 str) Armor: 8.92 Fatigue. 8.75% +3 armor +20% nature resistance +25 stam Unnamed topic #2 Why should the trivia listed below be removed? It's not like this page is drowning in trivia so I see no harm in it. * There are several real life species of Ironbark trees. The one which resembles the ingame ironbark the most is the Northern Grey Ironbark which is described as 'Not an easy timber to work, however it has a beautiful appearance similar to some rainforest species.' Whats going on with this wiki? People are allowed to threaten you and you tell its a crime and a civil offense and you are the one warned, you express an opinion and get harassed for it and when you report people your reports go ignored, people sexually harass you and you get banned, other people put up a picture thats used a thousand times is Vaughn's father and they can't be challenged because they have irrefutable proof, being that he looks at this picture while talking about his dad which can mean absolutely nothing except he turned around and the same old recycled picture is there and yet legitimately interesting trivia is removed. Something seriously wrong here hence why I hardly contribute any more. Gowihasti (talk) 10:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Regarding the threats and sexual harassments, I am not sure what it is about, and it's not a place to discuss this. If you wish to report someone for inappropriate behavior please contact an administrator. :As for your concern about why this trivia was removed by User:Kelcat, see the wiki guideline DA:TRIVIA. As with all guidelines, it's not an unbent rule and thus you can start a discussion in this talk page about why this trivia should be preserved and if the community's consensus is in favor of keeping the trivia, then it will be kept. 15:35, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : Generally, trivia about real-life comparisons to things should be kept to a minimum because they fall into the realms of speculation. There are several things in the game that share similarities with real life, that doesn't necessarily make it valued trivia that belongs on this wiki which is meant for Dragon Age. Armor, weapons, cities, people... many of them are similar to real life things but unless there's confirmation from BioWare that they were direct influences it usually doesn't count as trivia. There's also the fact that that quote was unsourced and therefore impossible to know if it's true or not. :I'm not really sure what you're talking about with harrassment, but as Viktoria says, your best bet is to contact an admin. I do believe you're referring to Vaughan Kendells and the portrait of his father. If I recall that trivia was removed as well, as it didn't meet the guidelines either. :Well, good it deserved to be and further the wikipedia article which was sourced and was later changed to a link to it IS the source (see above). I think 1 qualifies as a minimum. As I said it ain't like there's a lot of trivia OR information either for that matter. Furthermore did the trivia say this is certainly what they used from real life? No, not at all. Not that bit about Vaughn was pure speculation claiming to be fact. The language used here is far different. As for confirmation... when you jump ship midstream a few times its not likely you're going to go back to the first ship, especially if you lost the keys.--Gowihasti (talk) 16:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :: You're right, the language is different. This trivia is presented as speculation claiming to be speculation. "The type that it most resembles". I'll quote from the guidelines linked to you above (and that I'm sure you've read): When you are adding trivia, try to stick to known facts and avoid theorizing as much as possible.... If an article has similarities to another fictional or real world thing, this does not automatically make it trivia. :: And I'm sorry, I have no idea what your last sentence means. Kelcat (talk) 16:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :As for the claim no guideline is bent. Thats a flat out lie. I've been to the admins they conveniently temporarily quite, etc. while other people run to their friends that are admins so they bend the rules for them even when they admit to harassing me. So, yeah, whatever. Aya hia danawa uha udatlosv. Agiyetsku. Worth Noting It's used in DAII also !